The Memories
by CowboysAndAngels
Summary: Have you ever felt like you could just die? Have you ever had your heart broken repeadly by the same guy? Well i have, but you see, my story is different then yours. My story is a little more horrible ending and little less happily ever after. This story begins on a cold October night in the year of 1935. This, my friends... is my story. PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THEM! :)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: ok guys, i am having a huge writers block with my other two stories, and the only way i can think of to get rid of it is to rest my mind with writing another story. i promise i will finish the others, i just need a little bit of time.)**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever felt like you could just die? Have you ever had your heart broken repeadly by the same guy? Well i have, but you see, my story is different then yours. My story is a little more horrible ending and little less happly ever after.

Oh wow, where are my manners. My name is Kagome Higurashi, im 76 and boy do i have a story to tell you. i hope you have a box of klenex next to you... you might need them.

It all started when i was 16, october 15, 1935 and like every other teenage girl on a friday night, i was roaming the small town we lived in with my best friends. There was Ayame, and she is a wolf demon. a little to happy at times, but dont underestimate her, she can be a bitch. Rin, little rin was the oldest of us all, but the poor girl was just so tiny. but like ayame, she has her moments. And then there was Sango. now Sango was just a staight up bitch. she just had this attitude all the time. if someone looked at her crosseyed, boy she would get so heated you could almost see steam out of her ears. sango was never crossed. because acompanying her bitchyness, there was her training in demon slaying by her side. I tell you what i sooner tangle with a momma bob cat in a locked phone booth then tangle with her.

We were on our way to watch the newest movie they had playing that night. You know with all the excitement there was that night, but for the life of me, i just cant remember the name of the movie. But anyways, im getting off track. So we bought our tickets and headed into the theater, stopping at the counter to get cokes and popcorn... with extra butter. :) We walked into the theater and took our seats. the movie was short, but it was hallarious so you can count on none of us sleeping through it.

When we left, we walked the streets with a big spool of cotton candy that we got from a cart on the sidewalk. we were just a walking and a giggling, but like always... all good times have to end right? We made it to the spot were we would all go our own ways. I waved at my friends and proceeded to walk across the stree. you know how you are raised up to look both ways before crossing, well Always remember that. I was digging in my purse looking for my compact mirro, when i looked back up... Thats when i saw him. I mean there he was just standing up against a light post smoking a cigarette with his hat sorta tipped low. He had short silver hair with a nice suit on. to say the lease, he was handsom. so handsom that i lost all concentration and had not realized that i had stopped to stare at him. I felt and heard my heart beat up a rhythm in my chest. He looked up at me and i saw under his hat... a crooked smile lit up his lips, and those eyes. I will never forget those beautiful eyes. Amber eyes looked back at me, so deep and rich in color that you almost felt like you were on fire from just looking at them. Every nerve ending in my body was lit. I felt like a walking electricity conductor. I felt the breath hitch in my lungs and they protested.

A look of worry flashed through those beautiful eyes. i wondered why. a gorgeous man like him should not have a worry in the world, that was until he opened his mouth and spoke, and his voice broke me out of my trance.

"Oi, Move out of the way!" he screamed running across the street to me. I looked around not understanding why i heard so many people screaming at me, and then a blinding light hit me right in the eyes. It finally dawned on me that i was about to become a permanent part of this road, but i knew i was not going to make it to the other side. as i looked back to my friends all crying, i only could catch a glimps of a few strange men, holding my friends back as they tried desparatly to get to me in time. i jolted into action mode, hoping that if i atleast tried to get out of the way, then they would have some peice of mind about my death. But as soon as i started to run forward toward them, i was knocked to the ground form the back. Pain, dizzyness, Sango and all of my friends were blurry, as they all crowded around me, but then i saw him again. gold eyes... then blackness. everything just went away. all the pain, the sick feeling in my stomach... Everything gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: so i got a review yesturday, and am so excited. i think this story is going to be a real good one! Im sorry for the terribly short first chapter, but i wanted you to get a feel of the characters before i continued on with the story. Now on with the story! Please review and tell me what you think. i wanted to do something a little different then what everyone else does. i hope yall like it! REVIEW PLEASE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (pouty face)**

**Chapter 2**

Hi again. Im so sorry for the dreadful pause in the story, but an old woman sure does need her beauty rest. Anyways, so where I remember waking up in a hospital bed with this aweful smell of sterile sheets and saline water. I know, how can a hospital smell bad, well it just did for some reason to me. Looking around i saw a monitor beeping beside me and my worst enemy was sticking out of the crook of my arm. Them damn needles are just a pest and pain to move about in. My momma was laying across the chair in my room sleeping. Tear stains were obvious on her face. why was she crying? I didnt know at the time, in fact i didnt know anything at the time. All i could think about was getting out of the bed without waking my momma. I stepped out of the bed and started walking toward the bathroom because i had to use it something aweful. But when i was walking, i forgot about all the damn needls stuck in me and i was immediatly stopped as a scorching burn erupted in my arm and hand. one so bad it made me weak kneed. I tell you what, i had never been so pissed in my life. i can handle alot of things, but damnit, i had to go and these needles almost made me pee on myself. I began mumbling curse words under my breath as i felt my cheeks flush with anger.

"Damn, needles. Damn hospitals, and Damn nurses for keeping me here. Why am i even here anyways?"

I ripped angrily at the needles stuck in my arm and managed to rip the one in my hand off with little to no pain. In the heat of the angered moment, i reached to do the same to the one in my arm. I ripped it out alright, but i tell you what. that sucker just did not want to go without making me tear up.

I walked to the bathroom and softly closed the door and did my business. I got up to wash my hands and rinse some of the blood that had been shed from that damn needle in my arm. and finally washing thouroly, i splashed some water on my face to try and make my haggard apperience a little better. Nothing helped. I looked like the dead and i knew it and so did the mirror

Pictures of the accident started flashing in my head. I started to remember everything... and thats when it hit me. I reached behind my head and felt my scalp from where they had to remove a patch of my hair to do stiches. I winced at the pain. I had remembered everything. i remembered the car, the fall, and mostly the handsom man with the beautiful amber eyes.

A knock sounded at the bathroom door and my momma was calling to me frantically from the other side.

"Kagome! Oh, Kagome, please come out." she called to me.

"Im coming momma." I said as i lifted a shakey hand to the nob of the door and twisted it.

My momma was so happy to see me she sprung into my arms, gentle not to knock me over.

"Oh kagome, im so glad your awake. The doctor said you had a concusion and that he needed to keep you sedated so you could regain enough strength from the fall you took. Oh honey does it hurt? Do i need to call the doctor in to take a look at you?" she started patting me down, i guess that was her way to make sure i would not lie to her when i said i didnt want to talk to the doctor.

"Momma, i just wanna go home. I dont want to spend one more second in this place. Do you think you can get him to discharge me?" i asked momma as i flashed her a smile as i could.

"Oh honey, i would love to but im not sure the doctor is going to want to let you leave just yet. you had to have 20 stitches to the head baby doll. do you remember anything about what happend?"

I looked at my momma and saw the concern that was written clearly across her face for me to read. I nodded slightly to ease my mothers worry, but i already knew what the next question was going to be. i guess sango, rin, and Ayame didnt fill her in. I was dreading answereing her next question, because i just didnt have the will to hurt her more then she already was. i knew she would be worried. but i cannot lie to her. not after all we have been through together.

"Kagome, are you gonna tell me what happened?' she croaked as she tried to choke back tears.

"I... I was almost hit by a car in the street." I dropped my head knowing that she was probably more scared now then ever before. i would not blame her. im all she had left in the world, and she was all i had left in the world. after my older brother souta was killed in a gang war few years ago, things had gotten bad. Two weeks later, my grandpa was found dead in his shed covered in a huge stack of old artifacts. he had slipped from the stool and grabbed ahold of a shelf for balance, and it broke. Sending all of its contents on top of him. Crushing him. Thats when things got worse for momma and me. We bacame over bareingly protective of each other, almost never letting each other leave our sites. And last night, because of my stupidity and not paying attention to the task at hand, I almost ruined everything we have worked for to get to where we are now.

"Oh, kagome..." she choked on tears and looked down at her shakey hands that were now wringing the crap out of the hospital blanket. I wiped the traitor tears that now was dripping from my face and grabbed her up as much as i could without hurting myself.

"im so sorry momma, i never meant for this to happen, i just didnt see the car coming. it wont happen again. please stop crying." i whispered to her. she hiccuped and turned to me and i flashed her a smile.

"I love you baby doll." she wiped the tears away from my face and smiled at me.

"I love you to momma."

The doctor walked in shortly after and i saw a look of complete shock as he took in the needles i had ripped out of my arm and looked at me.

"well miss higurashi, you seem to be feeling much better. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Onigumo." he extended his hand to me, which i took and shook.

"Well Miss Higurashi, im just going to check a few things, and if you come back all normal, you are free to go home." i felt a flutter in my stomache at those words.

Dr. Onigumo checked me over and wrote down on his clipboard several times. Then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Everything looks to be in order, aside from having a huge bump on that pretty head of yours, you have no more signs of concutions, breathing sounds fine, and reflexes are normal. Im going to prescribe you some pain medication for when your head begins to hurt, you just take one of these at night, and that should clear it up pretty nicely for the night and the next day till you have to take another one at night."

Now, like i said. I dont like nothing there is about a hospital, but I was going home. I didnt care who he was. He gave me good news.

"Ok, Thanks doctor, umm... can i get my clothes back please?" I asked him, signalling to the horid hospital gown i was currently clad in.

"Of course Miss Higurashi. One of my nurses will bring them to you in a few minutes and we should have you out of here by the time you are finished getting ready to leave." he once again flashed me a smile.

"Thank you Doctor."

I got home that night, and as i lay in my bed, i dreamt of the amber eyes i once saw. Beautiful fire. I Hadnt the slightest clue who this mystery man was or why he was so adement on haunting my dreams for the night, but i didnt mind one bit. For at that moment, only in my dream... I was the star of a mans world.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Ok, i have been working hard at this story, and i am soon going to be sending some of the chapters to my beta to get starting on the revising and making it better. im going to try and update one more chapter today after this one is up... but im not gonna promise. im babysitting at my parents house and there are 7 kiddos in total over here... its like a mad house, and i will be lucky if i can get the 4th chapter up. but i will do my best. I wanna thank my only reviewer. i hope these few chapters gives you the answers and keeps you interested. Thank you so much. For being the first reviewer, i am going to dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like it. im going to make the chapters longer if i can. Please Review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This story is only fan made... but... cant a girl just dream. :)**

**Chapter 3**

I had woken up that morning early. I wanted to get started back on getting this as normal as possible again. I dressed in a bright red dress that had 3 quarter inch sleevs and a black shiney leather belt around the middle. It had a red jacket to go with it. I pulled the sides of my hair back with bobby pins to keep it out of my face, and placed the hat that came with the outfit ontop of my head, using bobby pins to keep that in place as well. You see, back in those days, the hats were just a little bit different. the clothes were different. it was very rare to see a woman in pants and shorts like you do now days. no... that was very rare indeed. So anyways, after i finished with my outfit, i did a little make up. I put some powder on, a little bit of liner and some bright red rouge lip stain. Grabbing my Black wedges from my closet, i head out the door.

I went by the spot where the accident happened. I dont really understand why, or what i would have been trying to do there, but i went. I stood on the oposite side of the road and just staired at the spot where I had seen the mystery man. Who was that man, i thought i would never get the chance to find out what this man was all about, but you see when you live in a small town like I did, everyone knows everyone. two people are bound to cross paths atleast twice... if not daily.

I shook my head with a vengence, trying to clear it from the memories of almost getting smashed like mommas sunday spuds. I proceeded my walk to the apartment complex I knew Sango and Ayame were sharing.

when i reached the door, before i could even knock, the door swung open to reveal a man, clad in only his underpants. My words, if i could out red a tomatoe... that would have been the day i did that. I looked up at the face of this man and saw a smug smirk on his face.

"Well my pretty lady, to what do i owe such an amazing honor on this fine, fine, _fine..._ morning." The man had picked my hand up in the process of speaking and kissed it in between every word "fine". He waggled his eyebrows at me and I was flabbergasted! I had never in all my time been talked to by a man like this. I pulled my hand back and composed myself befor finally opening my mouth to speak.

"Ahem, Excuse me sir, would you be so kind as to asking sango and Ayame to step out for a moment, please. This wont take but a minute." I flashed my brightest smile, trying to keep my self from beating feet all the way back out of here. This man was just plain creepy. creepy creeper.

"Well of course miss. If you would like to step inside for a bit while i go and get them?" He waved his hand to the side to indicate that i was welcome, so i stepped over the threshold.

"May i get you something to drink miss..." he paused because me did not know my name.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. But you may just call me Kagome." I saw his head nod.

"Yes Kagome sama, My name is miroku Houshi, but please just call me miroku. can i interest you in a drink kagome sama?" I nodded. there was no way i was going to turn one down. Sango and ayame always makes the best iced tea.

"Yes please, Iced tea. Thank you so much Miroku san." he nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

I creeped up a little more until i finally made it to the living room. I had always felt sangos home to be just like another home for me... But with a half naked man just walking around and answering doors, it was very tense in here at the moment.

I heard harsh whispering coming from the kitchen and went to investigate, but i only made it a step further before Sango showed up and smiled a huge grin.

"I apologize for Miroku, he can be quite the womanizer. If he offended you in any way, please feel free to say something." Sango said as she handed me my tea and led me to the living room.

"No, its quite alright. So, I was wondering if you and ayame wanted to go and see a movie with me again tonight? I just want to get things back to normal. Im sorry for worrying you two." Sango waved me off and smiled big at me.

"Not to worry. We are fine. You are ok and that is all that matters to us. But I'm sorry but im afraid we have to decline your offer for tonight. We have a new job. And we both have work tonight. But im sure you will have fun on your own." Sango smiled at me and stood up. I nodded and smiled back.

Sango walked me to the door and took the tea glass from me as I stepped out the door.

"Yall be careful now. Well plan for another time." I smiled.

I was a little dissapointed they would not go with me, but it had been a while since I had a night out all to myself, so I got over it fast and decided to go to the store to pick up a few things for the house.

As I was walking back home, it was just starting to get dark, and I needed to get to the house to get ready for the night out tonight, so I quickened my pace and made it home in one piece this time. When I reached the house, my mom was in the kitchen cooking up supper.

"Hi momma, im going to the movies tonight, ill get something there to snack on, can you save me a plate?" Momma looked up at me and smiled at me with that loving smile that always had me feeling like a little girl and nodded her head.

"Yes dear, be careful." I nodded and headed up the stares to get ready for tonight. I needed to get my coat, scarf and gloves. When I was done, I shoved about 4 dollars in my pocket book and made my way back down stares and out the door.

When I made it to the ticket booth, I bought a ticket for the new movie called "Top Hat" . it had been talked about through out the town and sounded like a good movie from what I had heard. So I purchased my ticket and made my way into the theater. The seats were almost full, but I found one close enough to get a good view.

After the movie, I made my way down the streets, eating my cotton candy and humming to myself. I was so unobservant. Minding my own business untill i saw him again. His silver hair was tucked neatly in his had as he made his own way down the street. I pondered in my head weather to stop him or not. I didn't want to hold him up if he was on his way to doing something important, but who in their right mind would have something important to do at this hour of the night? So I did. I stopped him.

"Hey, mister!?" I called out to him. He stopped and turned my way.

"Can I help you miss?" he said to me in that angelic voice of his. The confusion on his face was obvious. He must not remember me.

"Im sorry mister, My name is Kagome Higurashi and…." I didn't get the rest of my sentence out as a spark of recognition lit in his beautiful golden gaze.

"Oh, you're the girl from the accident. How is your head?" he asked leaning up against a light pole and lighting a cigarette.

"Its fine. I had to have 20 stitches, but its ok. If you had not had gotten to me when you did, I probably would have been road kill." I chuckled at my mild humor.

"Yes mam, you sure are a lucky beauty." He flashed me a crooked smile, and I melted like puddy in his hands.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. If it had not been for you, I would not be here today. You see, im all my momma has left. And she is all I have left besides my friends. I am very appreciative. I would like to thank you properly. Are you free anytime to have dinner with my mother and me anytime this week?" He looked up at me from under that hat of his and once again, every nerve ending in my body was lit.

"How do you know im not some sirial killer, or a gang member, or a rapist? How do you know I wont rob you blind of everything you have left? Your being very bold asking a complete stranger to your house for dinner." He smiled crooked at me and I stood straight with a serious face on.

"Because you saved my life." I stated simply.

He smirked at me and I felt like I was a puddle of mush at his feet. Such a gorgeous man, and he was smiling that wonderful smile at me.

"Im free on Friday." He simply stated.

"Whats your name mister?" I asked while writing down my address from a piece of paper I found in my pocket book.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" He took the paper in my hand and lifted his to graze my cheek.

"you get home safe now. Its to dangerous for a beautiful girl to be on the streets alone at this time of the night." He turned and dissapeared before my eyes.

I walked home, wondering if it was a dream of weather I saw him for real or not, but I still planned to make a wonderful dinner for Friday night, just in case he was really there.

"Momma, we have company coming on Friday." I told momma as soon as I got home.

"Oh, and who is it dear?" she asked me curiously.

"His name is Inuyasha, and he is the man who saved my life the night of the accident. I would like to thank him properly." I explained.

"Ok dear. You go on up to bed now. You have to go to the store tomorrow for the food."

"Yes momma. I love you momma." I kissed her cheek and she smiled that smile at me.

"I love you to baby doll. Good night."

And so the story begins to unfold, the dinner Friday had went just as I had hoped, and he got the thanks he deserved, but also, This is were things got interesting. I fell in love with the man, and he fell in love with me. From that moment on, we spent almost every moment together. Things were finally starting to look up for me. Or so I thought they were.


End file.
